Escravo da liberdade
by Forever With the Golden Trio
Summary: Porque tive o poder de escolher voltar para a escravidão.
1. 1 Draco

Nome: Escravo da liberdade

Descrição: Porque tive o poder de escolher voltar para a escravidão.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence.

Shipper: Draco/Hermione

* * *

><p>NA: Bom dia/tarde/noite, caro leitor! Estava muito mal pelo que aconteceu com a minha outra fic, You and I, e tentei escrever uma Dramione nova. E como tomou um rumo que gostei, vou postá-la! Yay! :D  
>Os capítulos serão publicados em duplas: uma versão do ponto de vista de Draco Malfoy e outra de Hermione Granger. Os nomes dos personagens serão os nomes dos capítulos, indicando quem está 'narrando', e aí deixo na mão de vocês o modo que lerão!<br>Espero que gostem! Qualquer sugestão é bem vinda!  
>;*<p>

* * *

><p>Meus passos eram rápidos. Até tropeçava vez ou outra, pelo simples fato de tê-la visto. Era tarde e eu sei que ninguém estava por perto. Só eu. E essa doença que se instaurou em mim.<p>

Eu nunca tinha amado. Me apaixonei poucas vezes, mas até cheguei a achar que poderia me casar com Pansy. Mas não porque a amava. Porque nossos pais aprovariam e seria fácil. E eu nem tinha direito ao amor. Não depois do que fiz. Do que fizemos. A guerra está num passado muito recente. Um ano atrás recebia visitas constantes de Voldemort na minha casa e isso não é visto com bons olhos, obviamente. Se me apegasse à qualquer coisa que fosse, a eminência de ser tirada de mim era gigantesca.

Mas agora, andando sozinho pelos corredores, porque fico à mercê do horário de certa morena, para poder simplesmente contemplar seu sorriso mais uma vez, vejo que fui insensato. O que fariam com ela se descobrissem que me sinto cada vez mais apaixonado, mesmo ela não tendo nenhum tipo de relação comigo? Meu corpo treme só de pensar nas possibilidades.

Faz muito frio e a neve cai com rigor. Apenas uma camiseta de manga longa não é exatamente a roupa ideal para hoje. Decido voltar ao meu dormitório, afinal já tinha conseguido vê-la mais uma vez antes de dormir. Seu cabelo estava murcho assim como seu semblante, depois de mais uma tarde (e noite) exaustiva estudando para as provas, e mesmo assim, ela continuava radiante. Linda. Estonteante. Sexy. Luxuriante. Consigo imaginá-la chegando com calma, sentando-se em meu colo, me beijando ardentemente, passando uma noite comigo enquanto a faço minha vez após vez...

Meu desejo se inflama mais uma vez. Um beijo. Talvez algo mais. Mas, se ela me permitisse, me contentaria pela eternidade com somente um beijo. Mas eu sei que ela sente nojo de mim, embora eu tente mostrar a cada dia que mudei. Mudança essa somente externa. Por dentro continuo sendo um escravo. Antes era submetido à alguém, agora sou servo do sentimento repugnante e delicioso que sinto por Hermione Granger. E é quando começo a sentir que nunca terei uma oportunidade concreta que vejo-a andando sozinha pelo início da madrugada e adentrando a biblioteca furtivamente.


	2. 1 Hermione

Eu não aguento mais estudar. Pronto. O que todos sempre quiseram ouvir da irritante Sabe-Tudo, que sempre amou estudar e achou que nunca se cansaria. Se soubesse, teria passado mais um ano na barraca procurando pela oitava horcrux de Voldemort.

Penso mais uma vez sobre isso e me prometo nunca mais dizer algo assim. Passamos por tantas situações ruins no último ano que querer tudo aquilo de novo é desumano. Tantas vezes que achei que perderia Harry, Ron, até a minha própria vida. Minha eterna preocupação com meus pais, com a família Weasley, com todos os outros que ficavam ao lado de Harry contra Voldemort. Paro mais uma vez para agradecer aos céus por estar aqui.

Meus pensamentos voltam para os estudos e termino a última parte do questionário de Poções para amanhã. Mas então, me lembro de outra situação que tira meu sono mais do que a guerra mortífera que já passou. A frequência com que tenho visto cabelos loiro-platinados pelos corredores sempre próximos ao meu. No começo, isso me assustava demais. Mas o tempo passava, eu continuava encontrando os olhos cinzas sobre mim durante o dia e começava a olhar para aquelas orbes de outra maneira. E por mais que na minha mente eu dissesse que não, que não queria, que não poderia, meu coração já tinha aceito o fato de não ligar que olhasse para mim. Aliás, gostava quando reparava que estava por perto. Onde será que ele está? Estará pensando em mim? Sorrio por imaginá-lo sonhando comigo.

O que aconteceu? Eu não faço ideia. Ele demonstrando interesse, eu não me importando. Ele se fazendo presente, mesmo distante, e eu prestando cada vez mais atenção quando seus passos se aproximavam da minha rotina. O ódio desmoronava cada dia mais, já que os motivos para ele existir se extinguiram.

Então Madame Pince me tirou de meus devaneios positivos sobre alguém que sempre teve meus mais sinceros desejos de morte dizendo que era hora de dormir e que ela fecharia a biblioteca. Meu cérebro festejou porque ele ansiava o momento em que meus olhos se fechariam, então simplesmente dei boa noite à ela e segui em direção ao dormitório da Grifinória. Cruzei os dedos quando passei pela porta, desejando que ele estivesse em algum canto. E funcionou, porque o vi absorto em pensamentos, tal qual eu estava minutos atrás, porém ele estava tremendo de frio. Fiquei observando-o até que ele levantou o olhar e então desfarcei e segui andando.

Ao chegar no meu quarto, coloquei a roupa mais confortável que achei e me joguei na cama. Peguei no sono e sonhei, sonhei com ele, com a biblioteca, com o trabalho... E então acordei, poucas horas depois. O trabalho! Para o dia seguinte! Na biblioteca!  
>Calcei os sapatos e corri para lá, tomando o máximo de cuidado. A porta não estava trancada e entrei com facilidade, porém quando olhei pelo vidro da porta, vi Draco Malfoy vindo na direção da biblioteca.<p> 


	3. 2 Draco

"Eu não quero assustá-la." Disse, quando percebi o formato que seu rosto tomou quando entrei na biblioteca logo depois dela.  
>"Está tudo bem, eu acho. <em>Lumos<em>."  
>A pequena luz vinda de sua varinha iluminava seus olhos de modo estratégico, fazendo-os ficar ainda mais brilhantes.<br>"Porque estamos aqui?"  
>"Eu estou procurando meu trabalho de Poções. Você, eu não sei."<br>Pelo visto ela ainda me enxerga como sempre. Um sentimento ruim se formou em meu peito. Seria ainda mais prazeroso para mim se a forçasse. Mas e ela? Se sentiria tão abusada... Não. Não posso. Não com ela.  
>Fiquei na entrada da biblioteca, no escuro, enquanto ela entrou em um dos pequenos corredores onde estão as mesas.<br>"Ahn... Malfoy, será que você poderia me ajudar? Não está aqui na mesa onde eu estava fazendo-o."  
>Sorri. Pelo menos ela me deixaria ajudar. Acendi minha varinha também e procurei em todas as outras mesas. Ela permanecia procurando na mesma.<br>"Alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou esperançosa.  
>"Nada. Sinto muito."<br>"Oh, céus, isso não é nada bom," ela disse, despencando na cadeira e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. "É para amanhã! Eu tenho que..."  
>Foi quando ela começou a choramingar, soluçando 'não' a cada segundo. Aproximei-me e me sentei de frente para ela, tomando cuidado. Realmente não queria assustá-la.<br>"O que foi? Porque está chorando?"  
>Quando ela pôde se acalmar um pouco, respirando com menos dificuldade, conseguiu me responder. "Madame Pince joga fora os trabalhos que são esquecidos aqui. Ela diz que é falta de responsabilidade do aluno que passa horas lendo os livros e depois larga os trabalhos em qualquer canto. E ela não apenas joga os trabalhos no lixo, ela os incinera. Para algum aluno como eu não ter a chance de recuperá-los."<br>Ela colocou os braços esticados na mesa e apoiou a testa sobre um deles. Sem querer, seus dedos roçaram levemente nos meus e... Merlin. Que vontade de socar a cara daquela velha que acabara com o trabalho dela.  
>"Vamos fazê-lo de novo. Não deve demorar tanto quando duas pessoas fazem."<br>Ela levantou os olhos e sorriu com eles. "Quer saber? Dane-se! Estou cansada de estudar. Pelo menos, por hoje. Explicarei ao professor e se ele não aceitar, que não me dê nota." Ela conseguiu sorrir e eu ri. De repente, Hermione era tão diferente. Ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos até que cedi e olhei para baixo. Ela riu mais um pouco enquanto se levantava. Ao contrário do que pensei, de que ela iria embora e que teria que me segurar com toda a força que tenho para não beijá-la aqui mesmo, ela deu a volta na mesa, apoiou a mão na minha e me deu um beijo na bochecha.  
>"Obrigada por me ajudar. E por me ver e ouvir chorando. E desculpe por isso também."<br>Ela estava de pé na minha frente, com a mão ainda na minha e eu estava sem folego. "Sempre que precisar."  
>Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto e por alguns segundos ela pareceu pensativa. "Quer dar uma volta? Está frio mas o céu está limpo. As estrelas estão lindas. Podemos andar pelo pátio."<br>"Sim!" Respondi, rapidamente.  
>Ela puxou minha mão e não soltou mais.<p> 


	4. 2 Hermione

Olhei-o confusa enquanto ele entrava. E depois o sentimento de confusão deu lugar a um ataque de pânico. Ele era Malfoy. Me torturou por anos em Hogwarts. Assistiu Belatrix me machucar em sua própria casa. E se ele ainda fosse o mesmo? Os rumores... Céus.  
>"Não quero assustá-la."<br>Pelo visto, ele reparou que eu já estava assustada. Mas se teve algo além de decorar páginas de livros em que sempre fui muito boa é conseguir ler os olhos das pessoas. E ele não parecia querer me fazer mal.  
>"Está tudo bem, eu acho." Poderia ficar lendo seus olhos toda a noite, mas ainda sim não sei o que se revelaria por de trás deles. Mas sinto que ele não estava aqui para ser maldoso, só para me acompanhar. Nós até poderíamos... Não! O que está acontecendo comigo? Conosco? Melhor voltar a procurar meu trabalho. "Lumos."<br>Minha varinha se acendeu e só tive tempo de ser grossa com ele, quando perguntou o que _nós _estávamos fazendo aqui (afinal, foram muitos sentimentos em minutos), antes de correr para a mesa onde terminei meu trabalho.  
>Revirei a mesa, as cadeiras, folheei páginas de livros, peguei o livro que lia para fazer o trabalho e nada. Minhas mãos já começavam a tremer. Desesperei-me um pouco mais antes de ceder e pedir ajuda.<br>"Você podia me ajudar? Não estou achando-o."  
>Prontamente ele acendeu sua varinha e começou a procurar, mas sem resultados. E foi quando me lembrei daquela conversa com uma Madame Pince estressada com os alunos que sempre esqueciam trabalhos e questionários na biblioteca. E me lembrei de sua resolução para o problema. E comecei a chorar.<br>Malfoy me perguntou o que estava acontecendo e expliquei, em meio a soluços. Ele, provavelmente, não tinha problemas em esquecer trabalhos na biblioteca por duas razões: Ou ele pagava alguém para fazer por ele ou simplesmente não fazia.  
>"Vamos fazê-lo de novo. Não..."<br>Se ele disse mais alguma coisa, eu nem me lembro mais. Ele queria e me ajudaria se eu precisasse! Ele mudou. Ele mudou...? Sim, ele mudou! Não é o garoto mesquinho e egoísta que conheci a vida toda.  
>Olhei para ele e sorri. "Quer saber? Dane-se! Estou cansada de estudar. Pelo menos, por hoje. Explicarei ao professor e se ele não aceitar, que não me dê nota."<br>Nos olhamos por algum tempo e meus olhos pesaram. Era hora de voltar para a cama. Me levantei e dei a volta na mesa, coloquei minha mão na sua e lhe dei um beijo no rosto, agradecendo.  
>"Sempre que precisar," ele disse, apertando bem de leve minha mão.<br>Quando já ia virar para voltar para o quarto, lembrei que tinha olhado o céu no caminho para a biblioteca e estava lindo, cheio de estrelas. Então perguntei se ele queria andar um pouco, e ele logo disse que sim. E eu não soltei sua mão da biblioteca até chegarmos ao pátio.


	5. 3 Draco

Como apenas o toque de nossos dedos poderia me deixar tão alucinado? Como eu, o sempre imponente Draco Malfoy, me deixei amolecer por essa garota que agora me puxa para o desconhecido? Como apenas o cheiro doce que emana de seus cachos pode me deixar tão embriagado? Não consegui nem reparar quando foi que sentamos mais afastados das janelas, afinal, se alguém nos visse teríamos problemas para sempre dentro dessa escola. Embora já estivéssemos sentados e mesmo um pouco longe um do outro, sua mão continuava a segurar a minha. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, mas o quão confuso ela ainda vai me deixar?  
>"Não disse que o céu estava lindo?" Ela perguntou, depois de ficar minutos olhando para cima.<br>Ah, é. O motivo pelo qual estamos aqui. "Está mesmo... a lua está muito clara essa noite."  
>Dito isso, um lobo (ou lobisomem?) uivou ao longe e rimos baixinho.<br>"Me lembra a noite da guerra. Muito frio, muitas estrelas... estrelas essas que aumentaram bastante ao final daquela bagunça."  
>A voz dela estava diferente. Ela soltou minha mão e agora eu não a julguei mal. Eu tive culpa na morte de pessoas importantes para ela. Até hoje, a morte daquele Weasley me persegue. Eu deveria ter escolhido o lado certo... e não o lado fácil.<br>"Estava uma noite realmente bonita. Não fosse pelo que aconteceria."  
>Ela olhou para mim e sorriu-me triste. "Porque você nunca mudou antes?" Sussurrou.<br>"Sempre fui covarde demais e você sabe. E querendo ou não, meus pais colocaram uma ideologia em minha mente que, mais tarde, descobri que era cruel. Mas já tinham se passado anos e eu tinha uma missão: matar Dumbledore. Era ele ou eu.  
>Mais tarde, quando vi no que estava metido, quis mudar mas de novo me faltou coragem. Quando Voldemort me chamou, ponderei minha ação. Tive medo de não só perder a minha vida, como perder meus pais. Fui e senti e sinto nojo de mim mesmo por isso."<br>Ao final da minha resposta, estava ofegante. Fazia meses que queria tirar isso tudo de dentro de mim, falar com alguém. Mas agora que meu pai estava preso, eu só tinha minha mãe e ela não anda a fim de conversar com ninguém - nem mesmo comigo.  
>"Então agora você mudou?"<br>Abafei o riso. "Não existe mais o antagonismo. E mesmo que existisse, estou tão cansado em ter sempre alguém pensando por mim. Caramba, temos quase 18 anos! Estava na hora de parar de agir como um garotinho."  
>"Fico feliz em ouvir isso. E em poder conversar com você, sem sentir raiva por nada." Quando ela percebeu que eu começaria um pedido de desculpa realmente sincero, não me permitiu. "Não peça desculpas. De algum modo, eu entendo o que se passava aí dentro." Ela disse sorrindo, apontando para o meu peito.<br>Se ela soubesse o que se passa aqui agora...  
>"Obrigada. E se você puder, diga ao Weasley que eu sinto muito. Diga a Harry também. Diga a todos que acabaram sendo afetados, de alguma forma."<br>"Pode deixar."  
>Voltei a olhar para o céu e era realmente uma noite magnífica. Porém fria, e eu não estava agasalhado. Meu corpo tremeu e passei a mão pelos braços. Quando ia dizer a ela que era melhor voltarmos para nossos quartos, ela me envolveu num abraço apertado que dissipou todo o frio que eu sentia, entrando, no lugar dele, um calor maravilhoso.<p> 


	6. 3 Hermione

Enquanto puxava-o para o pátio, ele permaneceu em silêncio, em meio a pensamentos, acho eu. Eu poderia muito bem ter soltado seus dedos e ter esperado que ele viesse atrás de mim, mas eu não queria soltar sua mão. Seu toque, ao contrário do que pensei, era gentil e por mais que seus dedos estivessem frios, me sentia aquecida.  
>Procurei por um lugar onde pudéssemos sentar e que não ficássemos tão expostos; longe das janelas dos dormitórios. Nos sentamos e ele ainda estava calado. Voltei então meu olhar para o céu. Estava tudo em perfeita harmonia: as estrelas muito brilhantes e a lua muito branca contrastava com o breu que estava o céu. A luz do luar estava tão forte que as árvores estavam com sombras, tal qual durante o dia, só que um pouco mais amenas. O clima frio acrescentava seu charme. Lembrava que já tinha presenciado uma noite tão bonita quanto essa... A noite da guerra.<br>"Me lembra a noite da guerra..."  
>Então, tive que soltar minha mão da dele. Ele estava naquela noite, do outro lado. Ele torturou pessoas. Sei que deve ter matado algumas. Como alguém que agora se mostra tão bom pode ter tido comportamentos tão insanos? Meu coração apertou-se. Perguntei porque ele nunca quis mudar e sua resposta foi o que sempre pensei: aquilo não era Draco. Aquilo era Lúcio, Narcisa, Belatrix, Voldemort e mais uma combinação de pessoas. Encucaram aquilo na mente dele e, sendo criança, só teve discernimento de ver o que era certo e errado anos depois, quando já estava afundado com sua família naquilo tudo num nível extremo.<br>Ele parecia exausto ao me explicar tudo isso. Como se, finalmente, tivesse tirado um peso de si mesmo.  
>"Você mudou agora?"<br>Era a pergunta do ano, do mês, do dia, da noite, do século, de nossas vidas. Era o que realmente importava: se ele ainda era o mesmo ou se tinha adquirido razão ao longo dos anos.  
>E como a resposta foi satisfatória! Sim, ele mudou. Pude ver no brilho de seus olhos e no tom de sua voz que ele queria reescrever sua história, queria possuir o direito de escolher no que crer e o que defender. E como eu me sentia cada vez mais presa a essa liberdade maravilhosa que ele adquirira.<br>"Fico feliz em ouvir isso. E em poder conversar com você, sem sentir raiva." Quando percebi que talvez ele pudesse me pedir desculpas, o interrompi ferozmente. "Não peça desculpa! Eu entendo o que se passava aí dentro."  
>"Obrigado. E se você puder, diga ao Weasley que eu sinto muito. Diga a Harry também. Diga a todos que acabaram sendo afetados, de alguma forma."<br>Oh, céus. Era como se ele me desse mais provas de sua mudança a cada simples ato. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada além de poder dizer a ele que queria estar com ele. Simplesmente passar meus dias desse mesmo modo como estamos agora: longe do mundo, somente nós dois, conversando.  
>E então me joguei em seus braços, abraçando-o com toda a minha força, esperando que ele me pegasse e não mais soltasse.<p> 


	7. 4 Draco

Fiquei atordoado nos primeiros segundos porque foi inesperado. Mas depois que ela se aninhou mais em meus braços, apertei-a contra mim e afoguei-me em seus cabelos, sentindo o cheiro doce com exata precisão: baunilha. Eu não queria que acabasse, que ela saísse de perto de mim, que voltássemos às nossas rotinas sufocantes e que só nos veríamos quando, por acidente, ela me visse olhando-a de longe. A minha curiosidade foi maior que meu medo de quebrar o momento. Porque, de repente, ela conversa comigo, passa a noite em claro ao meu lado e me abraça? Não estou reclamando - longe disso! - mas... porque?  
>"Está tudo bem?" Perguntei, timidamente, movimentando meus braços e a colocando mais contra mim. Eu não deixaria ela fugir. Não agora.<br>"Sim... é só que você me ajudou, me ouviu chorar, me contou coisa intímas e passou a noite aqui comigo, mesmo com frio. É algo pequeno, mas é... especial. Obrigada."  
>"Você disse obrigada muitas vezes essa noite. Não precisa agradecer, mesmo. Se eu não quisesse estar aqui, não estaria. Você sabe!"<br>Ela riu e me juntei a ela. Desesperei-me ao pensar que isso poderia chegar ao fim. Não suportaria vê-la indo embora, quando antes estava aqui abraçada comigo. Apoiei as costas na árvore atrás de nós, num último ato pra evitar que ela fosse pra longe. Então, seus braços afrouxaram e eu já tinha um sentimento saudosista, lembrando-me dos minutos que acabaram de passar e que já queria de novo. Ela continuou com um dos braços nas minhas costas, deitou a cabeça sobre meu peito e apoiou a mão em minha barriga. Meu cérebro dava cambalhotas, um milhão de borboletas invadiram meu estômago e meu coração batia completamente acelerado e descompassado.  
>"Draco?"<br>Draco? DRACO_. Draco!_ Ela estava querendo me deixar louco? Porque estava conseguindo! Nunca tinha escutado meu primeiro nome sair de seus lábios e ele nunca tinha soado tão bem.  
>"Sim, Hermione?" Era meu dever usar seu primeiro nome agora e sempre.<br>"Eu estou com sono." Ela disse, com a voz doce, sonolenta.  
>Respirei fundo e passei a mão por seus cabelos. Ela iria embora. "Acho melhor irmos para nossos dormitórios. Talvez tenhamos..."<br>"Não!" Ela me interrompeu. "Quer dizer... quero ficar aqui."  
>Ela queria dormir aqui? Assim, em meus braços? "Tem certeza? Você não parece muito confortável."<br>"Tenho certeza, sim. Posso lidar com isso."  
>Engoli em seco. Que garota era essa, por Merlin... Lembrei-me do ano passado, escondida, em florestas, cavernas e sabe-se lá o que, dentro de uma barraca, protegida por um milhão de feitiços. Se já estivesse me sentindo assim na época, teria ficado maluco.<br>"Durma então. Eu te acordo mais tarde."  
>Ela concordou com a cabeça e deitou-se mais em meu peito, fechando os olhos. Ela ficou imóvel e achei que tivesse adormecido instantaneamente, mas então ela procurou minha mão e a segurou junto da sua.<br>"Não esqueça de me acordar, está bem? Boa noite."  
>Sorri e disse que sim. Eu não tinha mais frio; seu corpo quente esquentava o meu. Meus olhos começaram a pesar e logo os fechei. Porém, hoje não tinha vontade de sonhar. Eu já estava vivendo um sonho.<p> 


	8. 4 Hermione

Ao primeiro momento, me achei uma completa estúpida. Lá estava eu, agarrando Draco Malfoy e ele sequer me devolveria o abraço. Ou era o que eu achava.  
>Seus braços, então, se encaixaram ao redor de mim com perfeição, o hálito gelado encontrando a pele exposta de meu pescoço, fazendo um arrepio percorrer-me o corpo. Meu Deus, como eu queria que isso durasse pra sempre!<br>"Está tudo bem?"  
>Minha mente e meu corpo voltaram à realidade. "Sim... é só que você me ajudou, me ouviu chorar, me contou coisa intímas e passou a noite aqui comigo, mesmo com frio. É algo pequeno, mas é... especial. Obrigada."<br>"Você disse obrigada muitas vezes essa noite. Não precisa agradecer, mesmo. Se eu não quisesse estar aqui, não estaria. Você sabe!"  
>E como sabia. Foi inevitável rir e ele se juntou a mim. Não conseguia ver seu rosto mas sei que ele estava com aquele brilho nos olhos que fica toda vez que ri. Como era lindo quando aquele garoto ria...<br>Eu não me pretendia soltar do aperto de seus braços tão cedo, mas ele começou a se mexer e achei que logo estaria longe dele novamente. Só quando ele se encostou na àrvore e me puxou junto que respirei aliviada.  
>Passado alguns minutos, meu corpo começou a reclamar. Era tarde, não tinha descansado durante o dia e, agora a noite, dormindo eu não estava. Eu não podia simplesmente dormir no colo dele e tampouco poderia me levantar sem nenhuma explicação e ir para o meu quarto. Mas como eu poderia chamá-lo? Passei anos usando apenas seu sobrenome por um motivo: não queria seu primeiro nome em minha boca. Porém, isso é um passado terrível demais para não ser consertado.<br>"Draco?" Me ouvi chamando.  
>Ele hesitou por alguns segundos antes de me responder. "Sim, Hermione?"<br>Então ele percebeu. E fez como eu. E não me odeia. E está aqui comigo. E estou abraçada a ele. E meu coração me dá sinais que logo tudo isso será irreversível.  
>"Eu estou com sono."<br>Draco respirou fundo e disse-me para irmos para nossos quartos. Ele estava quase se despedindo quando o interrompi. Eu não queria ir para meu quarto. Bom, eu até poderia ir, desde que ele fosse comigo. E ele me perguntou sobre meu conforto. Sobre meu conforto! Ainda estou pensando se existe melhor lugar para eu adormecer agora, além deste aqui.  
>Disse que não teria problema e ele respondeu que me acordaria. Ajeitei-me debaixo de seu braço, tombei um pouco minha cabeça em seu peito e antes que pudesse me controlar, já procurava sua mão, para entrelaçar na minha e, assim, pegar no sono.<p> 


	9. 5 Draco

N/A: Oi... foi mal pela demora! Tenho vários capítulos escritos mas tive problemas em publicá-los, mas aqui estou eu de novo.  
>E se tiver alguém realmente lendo essa fic, mande uma review aqui me contando o que está achando. Não escrevopublico por querer leitores e reviews e sim porque amo muito escrever/publicar, mas é sempre bom saber se tem alguém vendo seu trabalho. Enfim, é isso! Se estiver acompanhando, mande um alô!  
>Beijos<p>

* * *

><p>Uma luz crescente me irritou e acordou. Já estava quase preparado para pegar a varinha no móvel ao lado da minha cama para lançar uma azaração contra Zabini por ter acendido as luzes na minha cara quando me dei conta de que aquilo era o sol nascendo. Minhas costas doiam e quando fui me esticar, senti o pequeno corpo encostado no meu.<br>Hermione estava na mesma posição em que adormecera, sua mão ainda entrelaçada na minha. Seu leve ressonar me servia como canção de ninar e quase adormeci novamente. Mas eu tinha dito que a acordaria e era melhor que fosse bem cedo, assim ninguém nos veria.  
>Passei minha mão livre pelo seu rosto da forma mais delicada que pude. Seu rosto era o mais tranquilo possível e os cachos o emolduravam, fazendo uma visão de tirar o folêgo. Quando passei o polegar em cima do que parecia ser uma quase imperceptível cicatriz em sua bochecha, ela se mexeu em meu colo e seus olhos se abriram lentamente. Piscou algumas vezes até saber onde estava e seu olhar encontrou o meu, acompanhando um sorriso.<br>"Bom dia." Sussurrei.  
>Ela apenas continuou me olhando e sorrindo. Não consegui não sorrir de volta. Alguns minutos se passaram assim e eu sentia que cada vez mais era hora de soltá-la. Céus, como eu não queria fazer isso.<br>"Eu tenho que ir. As meninas do meu quarto acordam cedo."  
>E então, a tortura começou. Pra começar, sua mão se soltou da minha. Seu corpo se afastou do meu. Logo ela já estava de pé e eu me juntei a ela. Não sei quando poderia ter aquilo de novo, então, puxei-a para perto de mim novamente. Dessa vez, pude sentir todo seu corpo e estremeci quando ela encaixou o rosto em meu pescoço e deixou um leve beijo ali.<br>Ela se separou de mim e deu-me um beijo no canto de meu lábios. Provocante e educado, como ela era.  
>"Tenha um ótimo dia."<br>"Você também."  
>"Te vejo na primeira aula. Sem meu trabalho."<br>"Eu te ofereci ajuda, lembra?"  
>"Mas preferi passar a noite do jeito que passei, Malfoy. E não teria outro jeito que gostaria de passar."<br>Sorri com a afirmação e segurei sua mão. "É Draco, Hermione."  
>Ela riu, soltei sua mão e a assisti indo embora. Meu coração se entristeceu e espero que nunca mais tenha que vê-la partir de novo.<p> 


	10. 5 Hermione

Meu Deus! Eu passei a noite com ele. A noite inteira! Há poucos minutos atrás, estava nos braços dele... andava arrastada pelo corredor por querer voltar aos tais braços.  
>Repassei tudo que aconteceu em minha mente. Dormi deitada com ele, segurando sua mão. Acordei com carinhos e com sussurros. Me deixei ser engolida por seu abraço forte e confortável. Beijei a curva de seu pescoço num último ato de desespero por mais contato. E agora que olhei para trás, encontrei-o no mesmo lugar, observando-me ir embora. Desejei não sentir a melancolia que senti ao vê-lo tão longe.<br>Cheguei ao meu quarto e faltavam poucos minutos até que todas acordassem. Deitei-me em minha cama e esperei que a rotina começasse, mas em minha mente, só conseguia ter flashbacks da madrugada. Mas o que está acontecendo, afinal? Ok, sempre tive uma quedinha por ele, mesmo com aquelas ofensas horrorosas, e que Harry, Ron e os outros não descubram. Mas era algo tão pequeno... Será mesmo que só esses momentos que passamos seriam suficientes para fazer algo assim se engrandecer? E se foram, será que eu apenas sofrerei com isso? Será que ele me ignorará? Meu cérebro se encheu de questionamentos.  
>Não podia ficar mais um segundo na cama, afundada naquela angustia. Corri para o banheiro e tomei meu banho, mais demorado do que o costume, por ter mais tempo. Pouco tempo depois, as garotas começaram a acordar e sai do banheiro já vestida.<br>"Bom dia, Hermione! Levantou cedo hoje." Ginny disse, ainda com a cara amassada.  
>"É... tive alguns problemas com meu questionário, Gin. Esqueci-o na biblioteca."<br>Todas elas olharam pra mim bruscamente, como se eu tivesse dito que cultivo uma infestação de diabretes debaixo da minha cama.  
>"Você perdeu seu trabalho? Seu trabalho inteiro? O que você levou a noite toda pra terminar?"<br>"Sim." Respondi calmamente, enquanto ajeitava meu malão.  
>"Hermione Granger perde seu trabalho e simplesmente não dá a mínima? O que aconteceu nessa madrugada?"<br>Sorri abertamente, mas escondida. Quando olhei de novo para minhas amigas, já estava um pouco mais séria. "Nem eu sei direito."  
>Desci para a sala comunal e dei de cara com Ron na escada. Abracei-o forte, beijei sua bochecha e disse bom dia. Ele, tímido, ficou vermelho como os cabelos e questionou-me:<br>"Está tudo bem, Hermione?"  
>"Tudo, sim, Ronald. Não posso mais abraçar meu melhor amigo?"<br>"Claro que pode." Ele disse, passando o braço por meus ombros. Nos sentamos no sofá e conversamos, até Harry chegar e se jogar em cima de nós.  
>"Sai daqui, cara! Está apertando lugares que não podem ser apertados!" Ron disse entre dentes. Harry logo se levantou e se encaixou entre nós dois.<br>"Bom dia, Harry Potter." Disse, enquanto beijava sua bochecha também. Harry sorriu e depois olhou para Ron, que limitou-se a um olhar confuso.  
>Fomos para o Grande Salão e fiquei tagarelando todo o caminho e no café da manhã, sobre qualquer assunto que me vinha à mente. Harry, Ron e Ginny ficaram meio calados (até porque alguém aqui não lhes dava oportunidade para falar). Assim que deu o horário para irmos para nossas aulas, despedi-me de Ginny e fui com os meninos para nossa primeira aula. Poções. Nossa aula com a Sonserina.<p> 


End file.
